


Grim realization

by Jtec



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, experimenting for now, first time writing fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-07-16 22:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7286908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jtec/pseuds/Jtec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically undertale with kind of an asshole as a main character that drives the undertale crew to irrationality.</p><p> </p><p>Indefinite for now</p><p>Im really just writing for fun, but why not post on this website to see if someone enjoys my future writings.</p><p>Maybe ill update more if my disorganized thoughts for a story becomes logical</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

Darkness consumed me, while I closed my eyes and accepted the fact that I would die, but I didn’t. I slowly opened my eyes to my surroundings. Purple walls in a cave-like terrain, with healthy flowers below me. _This is going to suck, I mean seriously I already had enough shit going in in my life, and now I have to get out of a hole. Sigh, of course this happens._ I slowly rose from my laying position, a bit sore, but not much. _Wait I just fell at least 40 feet how is this possible?...._ I walked into the room next door to encounter a small flower with a face?

              “Howdy, I’m Flowy the Flower!”

              _………………….._     

“Your new to the underground arentcha?”

              _Hmm talking flower, this is weird. I should probably give a good first impression to this new intelligent species unknown to the human race, but whatever, I literally have nothing to lose. Might as well not care._

              “Here in the underground, love is spread by little white pellets”

              “You want love, don’t you?”

              “I really don’t care for your advice or really anything you have to say.” “I can tell you’re an asshole by just looking at you, arrogant, luring people in just to manipulate.” “I’m not an idiot, no seriously did you think anyone would listen to scum like you?”

 

              “You know what’s going on here, you just wanted to see me suffer!”

              “Yes I would enjoy seeing you suffer, would be fun to watch tbh.”

              “DIE”

_Maybe that was a little harsh, but god do I love the feeling of confidence……… wow I’ve never even felt this feeling before I stopped caring, weird._

              White pellets formed around me, almost like a video game. Obviously these pellets were dangerous, as this person just told me to die _. Time to accept death again, yaaaaaay. I closed my eyes and accepted the fact that I would die, but I didn’t. Seriously!???!_? A tall, white, anthropomorphic goat creature sent a fireball right into that noobs face, launching the Flower across the room before it fled underground. _Sigh, another social relationship I have to start. This could be fun though, heh._

“My child are you hurt? Let me lead you through the ruins. My name is Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins.”

“Woah, Woah, do you not just realize that the flower used the same false sense of security tactic on me in order to lure me in, then backstab me for the kill? Good tactice for an ignoramus like me, but I won’t be fooled twice. Shouldn’t we discuss before we take actions so quickly? In not stupid. I act on my own beliefs. I haven’t trusted anyone so far and I have no reason to trust you. Sorry.”

“My child, you can choose whatever path you desire, but I just want to protect the humans that fall in the underground for it Is the only worth I have in my useless life. “

_Greeeaaattt. Now I’m feeling pity for a creature I’ve never seen before, uggggggghhh._

“Ok Toriel, ill follow you after that vague introduction to my possible demise because my emotions control me sometimes. K?”

“Uh-er ok my child follow me!”

I followed Toriel through the Ruins as I thought to myself, forgetting Toriel was probably talking.

_Cool. Purple scenery, puzzles, and a talking goat that I should probably be listening to-oh, right_

“-Why not try confronting this dummy, remember to use the method I explained!”

_Oh, well then I could ask for a refresher on that method but hey, it’s a dummy, its supposed to be hit right? Wait, I don’t know how to fight, oh god this will be embarrassing._

I ran towards the dummy twisting my body to do a ninja kick thing cause why not, and failed launching myself into the dummy with my tumbling body and slamming into the wall.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Opening my eyes, I realized that I had mutilated this dummy, with parts flying everywhere.

Weird, why would a dummy break after such a pathetic attack?

I slowly turned my head towards toriels shocked expression, wishing I didn’t exist.

“My child, what were you thinking attacking the dummy! You were supposed to interact with words not physical contact!”

She walked towards me as I rose from my position, standing over me with hands on her hips.

Wow, didn’t expect someone that immediately helped a different species without question to be so intimidating. I feel as though I should apologize but why not mess around a bit?

“Sorry Toriel, I decided your speech was less important than my own thoughts, thus I ignored you and used common sense to determine that dummies are supposed to be hit. But anyways, why do you act like you have authority over me, seriously I’m sorry for destroying your dummy that broke after one hit, but your way overreacting to such a trivial problem. I think that – “

“Child, you have no knowledge of how anything works, your just an ignorant, little fool with no respect for other people! Now im only doing this for your own good, I will not lose another child!”

“Sigh, the good old dismiss argument due to age, good one. But hey, at least you get to sound superior. Have you ever thought that maybe you shouldn’t be protecting children, I mean if they are dying under your care then why take another risk. Anyways, none of this matters, you don’t decide for me. I don’t need any protection-Wat”

Toriel then grabbed me and lifted me to be at eye contact with her

“your coming with me, and your going to do what I say, OK?”

Oh god, the freaking potential of this goats intimidation is insane. Fuck. I cant do anything against this kind of power, she has knowledge and physical ability. Sigh, I have to comply don’t I.

I struggled But I couldn’t budge.

“What do you want from me?!”

“Answer me child”

Grrrr I hate admitting defeat

“Ok Toriel, you can kidnap me”

Toriel took a deep breath, then held me with one hand on my neck, using her other hand as a catalyst for fire conjuring, bringing the flame up to my face.

“I will actually burn your fucking face into a pulp you fool. Don’t disrespect me again”.

She then dropped me as I gasped for air and nervously stood back up to follow Toriel, keeping distance.

What, the fuck. Welp im going to have to let this creature infringe on my basic human rights until I can leave. Jesus Christ this is so infuriating. I know nothing about anything here and I have to follow some sociopathic goat creature without answers to any questions, not even mentioning the fucking fire conjuring. Might as well accept this. Ill get my karmic retribution later on this creature.

Toriel and I continued to walk through the ruins, but Toriel didn’t say anything, keeping the enraged glare she had when talking to me on her face. This, in turn, scared away all of the other monsters in the underground; Frogs, ghosts, and some other thing. I never got to actually meet any of them as Toriel threatened them with her laser glare. We eventually passed a huge tree leading to her home, a small house that seemed cozy enough.

After walking inside, and being led to a room, Toriel looked at me once again with the fucking glare.

“This is your home now, ok? Now go check out your new room unless you want another talk.”

She walked away as I talked under my breath,

“you really do have a fetish for kidnaping children don’t you?”

I walked into the child themed room as Toriel watched me for a half a second longer before walking towards the kitchen area of house, probably. I surveyed the room, until realizing there was nothing of interest there to be seen. Children shoes, attire, and toys all obviously not in any interest to me. I knew Toriel had a thing for kidnapping children, but killing them and leaving their attire in the room? She’s gone off the deep end. Ok, I need to get the fuck out of here before Toriel kills me? Wait, she might not kill the children, I mean, I should surely be dead if that were her intent. She must value humans, meaning that I am relatively immune to being actually killed by Toriel. Well, time to go check out that theory.

I walked towards the kitchen, observing a staircase along the way. I approached Toriel while she was cooking, “so watch ya cooking?”

Toriel jumped a bit and turned around with revived composure, but with a bit of a snarl on her face.

“Child, I thought I told you to stay in your room, didn’t I?”

“Did you though, all I heard was check out the room”

Toriel broke composure a bit with a growl and said

“Child, it’s obvious that you can’t handle basic requests, so you’ll just have to learn”

Toriel smirked a bit and stepped towards me, towering over with a little too much menace in her smile.

“ummm, w-what do you mean Toriel?”

I stepped backwards for every step she took until I was cornered against the wall.

“Oh nothing, just a punishment I’ve been wanted to inflict on you since the beginning”

“Of course you’d want to do that Toriel. Your actions are so deluded that every move you take contradicts what you state that you believe in. I mean come on Toriel, you can find your sanity right? You’re going to puni-

“Shhh, my child, this is only for your own good, because I obviously know what is good for you.”

Toriel then quietly took a slice a pie off the counter and held it to my mouth as she conjured her flame magic in her other hand.

“Now child, just eat your pie and I won’t have to severely burn your face off, OK?”

I sighed, “Of course Toriel, of course. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my new criminal guardian now would I?”

I took the pie and ate it as I watched Toriel smile a little too pleasingly. A surge of drowsiness invaded my brain as I quickly became sleepy. Before I knew it, my body stopped functioning as I involuntarily fell forward into Toriel’s arms.

“Aww, I knew you loved me my child, now let’s go get you to bed.”

Jesus fucking Christ, Im in an even worse position than before. Im so fucking sick and tired of being this goats play thing, I am not a toy dammit. I swear I will get revenge on this psychopath before I leave this house, that goats gonna pay.

My mind quickly became unconscious as the last thing I saw was Toriel standing over me, with the most insane grin plastered on her face.

Goddammit Toriel…


	3. Finally

 

I woke suddenly, getting that all too familiar feeling of dread inside. I was in that previous child’s room, bound to the bed with some sort of dog collar-type device. _Oh my – just why. You know what, its not even unexpected anymore coming from Toriel._ I started to think up some sort of plan, but was immediately interrupted by that excruciatingly syrupy voice that was Toriel.

“Awake, my child?” she says sounding just so patronizing

“Toriel, I’m assuming you’re not going to let me go now will you” I say almost sarcastically, knowing how insane she is.

“My Child, now that you have shown you cannot act like a mature child, ill have to treat you like an immature one” she says with that happy little smile of superiority.

_Guess ill have to just play it out to survive._

“So, let us get going, shall we?” she says sounding like I somehow have a choice

“Where exactly are we going Toriel?”

“Why to the daycare of course! I need to restock on snail that you’ll eat tonight, so ill need a place to keep you safe” Toriel says while ruffling my hair.

_Sigh, Not even surprised anymore. I’m done with this._

“Toriel, before we leave, I need to use the restroom please” I say like the innocent “child” she thinks I am.

She looks at me skeptically, but seems to be won over by my sudden change in attitude.

“Ok my child, ill lead you to the restroom”

We walk down the hall near the bathroom. Toriel finally let’s go of my collar.

“Don’t try anything my child”

“Yes Toriel”

I walk into the bathroom, examining whats inside. A mirror, a glass cup and some cloth on top of a sink. _Heh, finally. Oh its time to end this fucking bitch._

I wrap the cloth around my hand before I grab the glass cup, then slam it on the mirror, breaking it into large shards of glass. Quickly, I grab the largest glass shard before hiding it behind my back.

“MY CHILD!” Toriel screams as she barrels through the door.

“Toriel, I-Im sorry” I say while I water my eyes and start to pretend to cry.

“Oh- My child its ok” Toriel says as she moves in for a hug.

I promptly accept the hug and stab Toriel in the stomach with my glass shank.

“Oh Toriel, finally I get to see you crumple up and die. Things like you are mistakes of this world” _Feels good._

“What the, why ….” Toriel mutters as she falls to the floor

I bring the knife up to finish this mistake of a monster but before I could Toriel pleads

“PLEASE-please don’t kill me…..please I’ll do anything” she says starting to cry.

I laugh out loud, “Wow Toriel it feels so good to see your arrogant ass bleeding out before me.”

“Why-why do you hate me so much?” Toriel says while writhing in agony

“I’m sorry Toriel, but my compassion towards you died when you, I don’t know, drugged me, threatened to kill me, and attached this dog collar to me” I say triumphantly

“D-don’t do it…” Toriel begs

“Don’t worry Toriel, im not going to let you die that quickly” I chuckle

I stab Toriel’s already opened wound a couple times, then stabbed her arms and legs

Toriel screamed

“HAHA THIS FEELS SO GOOD” _Stab stab stab stab stab._

Toriel passes out, but isn’t dead yet. I stand and wipe the sweat off my face

“Another deserving victim, perfectly executed. This world is better without this cancer”

“M-my chi—“

Toriel starts to speak for the last time but I interrupted her by stabbing her vocal chords

“Now just suffer and die like you deserve”

I watch sadistically as Toriel struggles to breathe, but instead starts to dissipate into dust. A couple seconds later, shes completely dissolved into only a pile of dust.

“Ah, finally. This mistake is erased from the world” I say satisfied

 

 

 


End file.
